


Eternal

by LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP



Series: Black Dagger AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the remaining nasties I could remember to fit in, Angst, Cancer, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Suicide Hotline, Vampires, Violence, along with some friendly faces along the way, and all the gore that comes with them, casual sex but not because he wants to have sex like that, i'm gonna tag it anyway, mute character, would that count as non-con?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP/pseuds/LoNgWaYdOwNsHiP
Summary: "I'm not surprised you don't like small talk," Niall announced once the waitress had slumped away."Why's that?" Shawn raised an eyebrow, face very serious."You've been through too much."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hi, How are ya? I'm finally back with more. I hope you like it! It's been fun to write. I'd like to promise that I'll be regular with my updates but if you've been with me from the very beginning you'd know that's a lie lmao. Soooo I'm not done writing it I only have up to chapter 8 done. BUT I figure I can go ahead and start posting chapters, and hopefully comments and kudos will keep me motivated lol.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @longwaydownship
> 
> My amazing beta who puts up with me is @taytay3493 and she deserves all your love :)

  “Hey, Cop! Get dressed we’re headed out to IHeart for a few rounds.” Niall yelled down the hallway of the pit.

 

The Pit being the security house of the compound that Z and Liam shared. Z had the compound wired up well, cameras everywhere the feed all viewable on the massive set-up in the pit’s living room. Computer monitors taking up one wall, with the 72-inch flat screen on another. The set-up was like the ultimate bachelor’s pad complete with a foosball table, black leather couch and stocked liquor cabinet.

 

Everyone else lived in the mansion with Harry and Louis, including Cherry and Ed, who had sold their small house a few weeks ago. The mansion was massive, the foyer alone was large enough to fit the pit inside. There were more than enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own, far away from each other. There was a huge theater, three living rooms, and a giant kitchen that Nick guarded like a hawk. That was just the house.

 

An underground tunnel led to the parking garage and training center, the latter having a locker room, gym, and several classrooms. Harry had decreed that the Kin were going to train certain civilians, the ones with warrior blood, to fight their enemy, the  lessers . The grounds of the compound covered several acres and had a large garden and swimming pool. All the windows had been covered with electronic shutters that were on a timer and went down an hour before sunrise. The compound was gated all the way around, and Z had also put up a  mhis , something vampires used to avoid notice from humans and everything else out there.

 

What had happened before with that lesser kidnapping the Consort Louis wouldn’t ever happen here, not even civilians would be able to find this place.

 

“Zayn! Why ya gotta steal my socks?” Liam groaned from his bedroom. 

 

Liam had developed a taste for the finer things in life, including silk socks, now that he had access to the ridiculous amount of money the Kin had. His closet was now full of designer clothes, and an honestly ridiculous amount of shoes.

 

Z walked out of his room across the hall, misfits tee, and tight jeans, paired with some shitkickers and that damn goatee. He really needed to shave that thing off, it looked like he kissed the exhaust pipe on Niall’s Mercedes. Niall sniggered at his observation.

 

“I like the way they feel,” Z smirked grabbing his keys and lighting a cigarette.

 

“Well have Nick get you your own then.” Liam walked out, fixing the chain he had put on over his Gucci shirt and jeans, white sneakers shining.

 

“Why would I want my own, when I can keep stealing yours?”

 

“Zayn! I never get a pair back, how in the hell do you manage to lose one sock from every pair? I only have three left!”

 

Honestly, these two were going to drive him crazy. Bickering over socks, wasting the night away.

 

“Alright, that’s enough. Y’all are disgusting, fighting like a damn married couple. Let’s go already.”

 

Niall could feel the itch under his too tight skin, he needed to get laid or find a fight and soon. Release, he needed some sort of release. His self-control was a very delicate thing, and he could feel the beast just under his skin.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Shawn walked into his house absolutely exhausted, an old converted barn he had bought after his mother had passed away. Where all he did all day was file papers and answer phones at the law office he’d been working at for the last year. There wasn’t really a reason to be so tired,maybe he wasn’t being challenged enough mentally? Which made sense because it’s not like he had a degree in secretary work. Was it time to go back to the center? It was what he went to school for, what he had his degree in, what he loved.

 

Working with autistic children had been so fulfilling, helping them to learn ways of communicating had been so rewarding both personally and professionally. The hiatus had not been his choice. Perhaps he could call the center, see if they had any openings, maybe start out part-time. Maybe it was finally time to get back to living the life he wanted to live.

 

He got to his answering machine and saw he had two messages. The first from a coworker at the suicide hotline he volunteered at several nights a week asking him to cover their shift for a couple of hours. But, the second one stopped him cold.

 

“Shawn, this is Dr. Gertler’s office. We’d like you to come in as a follow up to your quarterly physical. Please call and set up an appointment as soon as you get this message. We’ll accommodate you.”

 

The shaking started in his knees and worked its way up to his stomach, he felt like throwing up.  Follow up. We’ll accommodate you. It’s back. The leukemia is back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters at once because I'm nice lol

  
  
  
  
  


two.

 

“Shit! What are we going to do? He’s gonna be here soon!” Mr. D watched his partner freak out with an indifferent stare as he paced back and forth pulling at his own hair.

 

B was a damn fuck-up, Mr. D had left him alone with the civie for twenty minutes and came back to a damn disaster in the basement they had been interrogating the vampire in. Why B’s sponsor had seen fit to bring him into the Lessening Society was beyond comprehension. He had no drive, no focus and he had no stomach for the new direction the  Fore-lesser was leading them in.

 

“ We aren’t going to tell him anything. Get out of here, I’ll clean this up.”

 

“What about the vam-”

 

“The vamp was bleeding out I sincerely doubt he made it, We’ll say we took him out to the woods and left the body for the sun. Now  go. ”

 

Mr. D sat back to wait for their boss to show, he was a hard-ass and Mr. D hated him but, they had one thing in common-they hated sloppiness. The house they were in was a crappy run-down home, in the middle of a street of run-down homes. Screams and gunshots were typical in this neighborhood and nobody ever talked to the cops.

 

The Society had houses like this one all over town, in shitty neighborhoods that only the poor could afford. It was easy to blend in here but Mr. D wanted something different, he had a vague idea for how to improve the interrogation process and he needed a place isolated, and the woods just outside the city would be perfect.

 

He heard a car door slam and the door open up above, Mr. D forced himself to relax as the  Fore-lesser, Mr. C, walked down the stairs. Like all  lessers who’d been in the Society for years he’d paled out: white hair, white skin, white eyes. Like Mr.D he was dressed in the standard outfit, black turtleneck, black cargo pants and black boots.

 

“How goes your work, Mr. D?” Could he not see the evidence of B’s failure all around him?

 

“Am I in charge of this house?”

 

“In a manner of speaking.”

 

“So then I can make sure that this doesn’t ever happen again?” Mr. D gestured to the chaos around them.

 

“What occurred?”

 

“A civilian escaped.”

 

“Were you here when it happened?”

 

“No. I want to take care of this myself.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Mr. C looked around at the mess, casually picking up a chisel from the table. “I paired you with the wrong man, didn’t I?”

 

Mr. D said nothing, staring down the  Fore-lesser . He refused to let him take this from him.

 

“I had hoped that Mr. B might rise to your level. I’m glad you came to me before you disciplined him. We both know how much you like to work independently, as well as how much I despise it.”

 

Mr. C twisted the chisel in his hand, finger pressed to the tip, drawing a drop of black blood.

 

“You may have Mr. B.”

 

“I want an audience.”

 

“The rest of your squadron?”

 

“And others.”

 

“Trying to prove yourself?”

 

“Setting a higher standard.”

 

“You’re an arrogant little shit aren’t you?”

 

“I’m as big as you.”

 

Mr. D suddenly found himself unable to move, Mr. C had done this shit before to him and he fucking hated it. Mr. C stepped closer chisel in hand, Mr. D fought, trying to move and not succeeding. Mr. C leaned in close, his lips touching his ear as he felt something drop into his back pocket.

 

“Have fun. But do remember that no matter how big you are, you’re not me.”

 

Mr. C walked out, not releasing the hold until he was in his car. Mr. D reached back and pulled the chisel from his pocket.

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Niall jumped out of the Escalade looking around to see if any  lessers were conveniently hanging outside IHeart, he doubted it though. The war between the vampires and slayers had cooled off after the Kin had burned down the martial arts studio they’d been recruiting out of back in July. This was typical, they’d go through cycles of heavy fighting and then quiet. But this time it was like the  lessers had disappeared. 

 

Niall looked up at IHeart, a small bar on the outskirts of the city that had become the Kin’s new hangout. He was so thankful there were other ways for him to take the edge off, unlike the others, he really depended on fighting to keep him balanced.

 

He shut the door his body twitching, skin prickling. He stretched but it brought no relief, which was expected. His curse was throwing its weight around, bringing him into dangerous territory, if he didn’t get some kind of release soon he was going to be a very big problem for everyone around him.

 

Thank you very much, Scribe Virgin.

 

He pissed her off over a century ago and now if he didn’t blow steam on a regular basis, he’d turn deadly. Fighting and sex were the only things he’d found that brought him down, kept him level, kept him safe for anyone to be around. Sometimes though it didn’t help at all and when he lost it things would get nasty.

 

He was so tired, he’d given up long ago on ever finding true peace and now just attempted to remain safe for others. He was numb inside, he’d stopped trying to pretend he wasn’t a menace to be around. He lived in fear of hurting one of his Kin or even more recently those close to him, like Liam.

 

Z and Liam had walked in front of him while he’d been lost in thought, and suddenly he just wondered if he even had a future worth living for.

 

“Hey Z?” 

 

Liam and Z stopped and turned back to him. Niall hesitated and Liam, God bless him, picked up on it.

 

“I’ll go in and grab us a table, yeah?” 

 

When Liam was gone, Z just looked at Niall.

 

“You ever dream of me? You ever see my future?”

 

Z’s eyes widen, and then he stepped closer and his right pupil expanded until it had swallowed up the golden brown of his iris, it was like staring into the  Fade  as you died .

 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

 

“I just want to know if I’ll ever be free of this damn curse.”

 

Some drunks started yelling over at the other side of the parking lot, Niall looked over at the fragile humans. Death. Everyone found peace when they died.

 

“You know what, nevermind.” He only had ninety-one years left, he could make it.

 

“Niall, I tell you this. Your destiny is coming for you, and he’s coming quick.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Niall laughed, “What’s he like? You know I prefer them-”

 

“He’s an angel.”

 

Niall stopped laughing, the last angel he met had been a self-righteous asshole, preaching about how his  God was gonna send dark creatures like himself to the firey pit.

 

“You’re not serious.”

 

“Do I look to be joking?”

 

They walked inside looking for the table Liam had picked, weaving their way through the humans inside.

 

“That eye thing’s pretty freaky Z.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

  
  


As Shawn drove downtown he assured himself that he had over-reacted to that message. There’s no need for him to panic, “follow up”  could be about a lot of things. Just because he’d had horrible news from a doctor in the past didn’t mean that this visit would go that way. He’d been in remission for almost two years and he felt well enough. Yeah, he’d been tired lately, but that was from his job and volunteer work, that’s all. 

 

He’d call in the morning and set an appointment, for now, he was headed to the hotline to work the beginning of Camilla’s shift. As he got his anxiety under control, he parked his car and got out to head into the six-story building the hotline was in. This wasn’t the best part of town, so the building was surrounded by boarded up offices and low-rent apartments.

 

The Suicide Prevention Hotline was on the second floor, he glanced up at the windows as he walked up to the door. He thought he heard something behind him, but when he looked there was no one there. Given the neighborhood he rushed up to the door and punched in his code.

 

When he got inside he waved to the other people at cubicles throughout the office and sat down at an empty cubicle. Almost immediately his phone rang, he checked the caller ID and recognized the number. It was his caller. When it rang a second time he picked up and followed the hotline’s script.

 

“Suicide Prevention Hotline, this is Shawn. How may I help you?” Silence.

 

Shawn could hear cars in the background. He broke protocol and dropped his voice.

 

“I know it’s you, and I’m glad you’re reaching out again, Can you please tell me your name or what’s  wrong?” 

 

Shawn waited. They hung up.

 

“Was it that caller again?” Hailee the executive director, “The police got back to me today. There’s nothing they can do short of assigning units to every pay phone in town, and they’re not gonna do that.”

 

“I don’t feel threatened by them, Hailee.”

 

“You don’t know that you’re not in any danger.”

 

“This has been going on for nine months, Hailee. If they wanted to hurt me they would have done it by now. I want to help th-”

 

“That’s another concern, Shawn, you clearly feel protective of them. You’re getting too personal.”

 

“No, I’m not. They are calling for a reason Hailee, I can help them.”

 

“Look, Shawn I think you need a break.”

 

“What? Hailee no, I need to be here.”

 

“Shawn, you spend more time here than anyone else, you cover for others all the time. This is not an appropriate place to work through your own issues, you know that. Take a break, clear your head. You’re one of the best and I want you to come back, but get yourself worked out first.”

 

“I may not have that kind of time,” Shawn whispered.

 

“What?”

 

Shawn shook his head and stood up.

 

“Nothing. You’re right, I’ll leave.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon? I wrote another chapter today so I thought I'd celebrate by giving y'all another chapter. Yay me!! :)

When Shawn got home, there was nothing but silence. Crushing silence. He wanted to go back to the hotline, the ringing phones, the soft soothing voices. Without it, all he could think about was hospital beds, needles, and bags of drugs hanging next to him. He remembered how he looked: bald, skin grey and eyes sunken until he couldn’t recognize himself.

 

After starting chemo,  he’d quickly sunk to being another of the sick, of the dying, the reminder that death happened to people. Shawn ran across the room to the back glass sliding door and slid it open, frantically breathing in the cold air.

 

It’s not back, it’s not.

 

He walked up to the in-ground hot tub on his back patio, the water looked like black oil in the moonlight. He rolled up his pants, sat down, and stuck his feet in the frigid water. Swishing them back and forth, the numb feeling soothing him. He remembered his mom and how she passed, fragile lying in her own bed, covered in her favorite comforter, the room smelling of her favorite incense. The crucifix she held tightly to in her moments of pain, when she would ask him to sing to her, while she prayed and begged God to heal her. He never did.

 

Shawn had packed up her belongings and sold the house after she died, he couldn’t stay there. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, one by one. When he looked up, he jumped up. A child was looking at him, no not a child, a teenage girl. God, she was tiny. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, so thin he could count her ribs. She was so beautiful, he was sure she didn’t look human.

 

“Who are you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Are you lost? What’s your name?” It was too cold for her to be running around in a thin shirt and jeans.

 

She put her hand on her throat and shook her head.

 

“Do you speak English?”

 

She began to move her hands, and it was like he was back in his old life, bringing his own hands up.

 

‘Do you read lips or can you hear?’

 

The girl froze like it had been the last thing she expected was for him to know ASL.

 

‘ I can hear very well. I just can’t talk’

 

“You’re the caller aren’t you?”

 

‘I never meant to scare you, and I don’t call to annoy you, I promise. I just...like to know you’re there, but there’s nothing weird to it. I swear’

 

She held his eyes and he believed her.

 

“I believe you. Are you hungry?” 

 

She looked like she needed a few large meals.

 

‘No. Maybe I could just sit with you?’

 

“Of course, I could use some company.”

 

She sat down and pulled off her worn sneakers, she was so small.

 

‘ It’s cold.’

 

“You want a jacket or a blanket? I could grab the throw off the couch?”

 

She shook her head and swung her feet through the water.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

‘The nuns called me Charlotte, but I prefer Lottie.’

 

“Nuns?”

 

‘I was raised in an orphanage.’

 

“Where do you live now? Were you adopted?”

 

She shook her head, keeping her gaze on the water.

 

“Foster parents?” Please let there have been nice foster parents who kept her fed and warm and loved her.

 

When she didn’t answer, Shawn looked again at her clothes and the expression on her face. She didn’t look like she had seen very much kindness.

 

‘I live on Tenth.’

 

She was either a squatter living in an abandoned building or she lived in one of the roach-infested apartment buildings.

 

“You live near the hotline don’t you?”

 

‘I live across the street. I see whenever you arrive, but not in a stalker kind of way. When I called that first time, you answered...I liked the way your voice sounded’

 

“And you followed me home tonight?”

 

‘You looked so upset and alone. Sad. And I thought maybe you needed a friend. Why were you crying?’

 

“Because I might be out of time.”

 

“Shawn? Are you up for a visitor?” Shawn looked over and saw his neighbor, Kendall.

 

Their homes were only two acres apart, a pretty meadow between them.

 

“Hey, Kendall. Come meet Lottie.”

 

Kendall walked up to them, kicking off her shoes and joining them. Kendall had moved in a few months ago and had taken to talking to him at night. She was tall with dark hair and eyes. She looked like a model, her face so beautiful, Shawn still struggled not to stare. Naturally, Lottie was staring. Kendall smiled at her.

 

“Hello, Lottie.” 

 

Lottie looked over at Shawn and raised her hands.

 

‘Do you want me to leave?’

 

“No, stay.”

 

“Yeah, Lottie, stay with us please.”

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Niall saw the first one he wanted tonight, a cute little dark haired twink eyeing him from the dance floor. Niall smiled and gestured him over. He was watching the sway of the twink’s walk when someone blocked his view. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

 

Gigi was a vampire, beautiful enough, but she was a Kin groupie, always sniffing around, offering herself up and he wasn’t looking to get mixed up with her. He was not a prize to be won.

 

“Hey, Zayn,” Gigi purred in what Niall was sure was supposed to be sexy.

 

She didn’t take her eyes off Niall and certainly never acknowledged Liam. She wasn’t interested in humans. Lucky Liam.

 

“S’up, Gigi.” Z took a drink, glancing over at Liam who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

 

These two were killing him,  like a fucking married couple.

 

“Want some company?” 

 

Liam got up and headed for the dance floor. Had the human actually saw someone who caught his interest? That’d be a first. Niall looked around Gigi’s hips and saw his little twink wasn’t deterred. He was still headed to their table.

 

“Maybe later.” 

 

Z had really terrible taste in bedpartners and Niall didn’t have the right to judge, but he was full-on judging.

 

“What about you, Niall?”

 

Like fucking hell would he ever touch that.

 

“Not interested.”

 

“So you’ll fuck all those humans and not me?”

 

“That’s right, now fuck off.”

 

Niall got up to intercept the twink. He didn’t know how Z could put up with females like Gigi, gave him the fucking creeps. He gripped the twink by the hips and reeled him in for a kiss. When he pulled back he saw the twink eye his leather jacket and his Rolex.

 

“Hi,” he said, moving closer to Niall.

 

The calculation in his eyes made Niall’s heart cold, god if he could leave and never fuck anyone else he would, he was so sick of this. But his body needed the release, and that fucking burn left his heart dead. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Aiden.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Aiden,” Niall said, lying.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
